Things are not always as they appear
by entailing
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, has a child out of wedlock with someone other than her fiance, puts it up for adoption to muggle parents, childs life, bellatrix's life,  really bad at summary plz read Child grows up, meets real mom, grows close to her mother etc...
1. Introduction

**Things are not always as they appear**

_Disclaimer- not mine, wish it was.. But alas its not… and seeing as I have no hope of being written into Ms. Rowling's will, it never will be and its not mine.. Im just messing with their reality.. Which sadly enough is my reality… don't ask.. And here we go…._

_Summary- Bella + Rodolphus Hermione Granger… don't ask… read and find out_

**Chapter One- can of worms**

The Afternoon Sunlight filtered into the flat rented by Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, the rays of light shining on the ghastly 'brorange' long shag carpet as it had been dubbed by the sisters (a putrid combination of brown and orange) causing it to brighten up into a more hideous squash colored dog dropping sort of shade. The renters had called it "Pumpkin" but, after 7 years of Hogwarts' pumpkin juice and festivities involving pumpkins both Bellatrix and Narcissa knew that was not the proper color name. The walls were of a fake wood panelling, that the landlord refused to let them paint even though it was chipped and obviously bringing down the value of the flat. A small brass vanity table was beside the Bed in the master bedroom, the mirrors reflective surface aimed to focus on the bed. The bed was simply made of 2 mattresses atop one of another. The Blankets which were harsh and woolly, but affordable were half on the makeshift sleeping surface, and under them that what was snoring quite loudly, whilst being half on the floor,was Bellatrix; unfortunately close to falling onto the brorange carpet. The carpet was stained with 'peculiar' stains and as she slid her face fell closer and closer to the large white stain, yet still the tired young woman slept in the chaos that was her room. Clothes were scattered everywhere, on the large plush chair, the unused half of the bed and they covered the floor, as if she has been trying to hide the atrocious carpet with a blanket of clothes…a carpet of her own making of sorts...The closet surprisingly was empty, other than the boxes that remained empty, or unpacked; reminders of a not so distant past in which she had everything and then some. As a loud knock resounded on the door, Bellatrix yelped and fell off of her bed, groggy eyed she got up, falling over her blankets, one leg of her pants halfway up to her knee, and her t-shirt off of one sleeve, she stumbled the door. Slouching she opened it planning on cursing whoever had dared to awaken her at the hideous hour of...noon, only to find Lucius Malfoy. He stood there in the afternoon sun, skin washed out, his long platinum blonde hair tied back with a green silk ribbon, and wearing a pair of black slacks, and a dark green shirt that matched his hair tie. He was the definition of 'Metro', a blatantly muggle term that both Bellatrix and Narcissa had laughed over. His blazer had the Slytherin emblem on it. His shoes were black leather by Versace, probably not even released yet. Bellatrix had never understood how such an avid muggle hater . Bellatrix waggled her nose, yawning,and slurred;

"What do you want Lucius?" she asked trying to maintain some composure whilst attempting to muffle a yawn, and failing badly.

He laughed meanly, obviously offended by her get-up and bat like sleeping habits.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what on earth is wrong, it is just afternoon and you are still in your… pajamas… is this how you present yourself to company?" He asked sneering at her wrinkled pyjama bottoms and oversized top.

"Yes Lucius, it is as a matter of fact, why you even get so much that I am not even wearing slippers, and haven't bathed yet… would you care for a hug?" She asked scathingly, yet being completely sarcastic, she detested Lucius though apparently he had no realization of such a face as he looked revolted at the mere thought of it. She might contaminate his perfect clothes. Bellatrix laughed,

"Why are you really here dear almost-big brother" and smiled. Lucius responded,

"I am here to see Narcissa, do you happen to know if she's.. Home?"

Bellatrix knew that Narcissa was 'visiting' one of her 'friends' that the rest of the world knew as fuck buddies, but she wouldn't tell on her sister.

"No Lucius I am oh so sorry, but she is not, in fact I don't know where she is…" The last part was the truth, Narcissa never informed her of where her Rendezvous took place. She was interrupted as the fireplace turned green, and Narcissa's head appeared in the flames,

"What did I tell you dear sister, this Jacob that I was telling you about is an absolutely wonderful fuck, promise that you won't tell Lucius" Narcissa asked, not seeing Lucius in the doorway.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now my dear, imbecilic sister. You just told him yourself, maybe you'd best be coming home to explain to him?" Bellatrix asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. As she walked back to her room, she heard the floo come to life as Narcissa entered the grate, quickly followed by Narcissa's yelp, and Lucius slamming the door. Bellatrix flopped on her bed and was intending to return to the idyllic place that to some was referred to as sleep, when she decided that she needed a shower instead.

After an hour or so the water in the shower had suddenly ran cold, startling Bellatrix . Quickly she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower/bathtub, reaching for her towel that had suddenly disappeared. Her eyes adjusted to see through the steam, and began to search for the misplaced piece of cloth. She shrieked loudly and fell backwards naked into the tub as a shadow appeared in near the door. The figure moved towards her, and through the steam Rodolphus grabbed her wrist,

"Hello love," he sneered, Bellatrix choking on his smoke scented breath.

Her mind resuming to it's post shock wit she loudly demanded of him;"How did you get in here you pompous pig!".

"Why I quite simply opened the door, you forgot to lock it after Lucius left. Now want to be a good little bitch and tell me why he was here?" He asked holding her chin, he clearly assumed that she was cheating on him with Lucius.

"He wanted Cissy, if you hadn't rushed out on him when he told you why he had been here like you most certainly did, and had not let your temper best you, then you would've known that." Bellatrix snapped at him. Quite disturbed by the idea of cheating on Rodolphus, the lesser of the two evils when the other option was her cousin Lucius Malfoy. She simply was glad that her parents had not arranged for her marriage to be with him.

The Slap that Rodolphus laid on Bellatrix resounded throughout the bathroom, the echo resounding in her ears. She Gasped involuntarily.

"Get OUT!" She screamed at him, taking his arm and shoving him through the door. He glared at her and left, mumbling something that she didn't catch. When she heard the front door latch click she magically locked it, no one would be able to get in unless she let them, or Cissy let them, though she would probably be busy with Lucius for a while, and after that nursing any wounds that had been afflicted upon her through his wrath. Bellatrix shuddered at the thought of what he was doing to her sister, and knew that if she kept acting out to Rodolphus something would happen to her as well, though Cissy should know better than to fool around when someone like Lucius held the rights to your life.

Later in the day while Bellatrix was heading out the door, Narcissa flooed into the Living room, crying, and bleeding profusely, her shirt falling apart, being held together only by a thin thread. Bellatrix slammed the door and ran to her sister's aid. "Cissy, what happened?" She asked her sister while gently cradling Cissy against her chest, and rocking her softly.

"After I returned from Jacobs into my room"Narcissa wailed loudly, her tears clogging her throat. "he punched be down, Jacob… Jacob tried to defend me…He followed us... Lucius knocked him out… grabbed me.. And left.. We went back to his house…Jacob fell back into the floo grate, I don't know where he is.." Narcissa buried her face into Bellatrix's shoulder and wailed. "He raped me…. Over.. And over…he let his friends rape me… Bella you have to escape Rodolphus…" She looked into her sisters eyes desperate to make her promise, that she wouldn't go through the same thing. "Escape him before you sleep with him, if you do, then you have to marry him.. Promise me Bella." Bellatrix who was shocked to hear what Narcissa had gone through promised, "I swear Cissy I will, and we'll get you away but first, we have to get you cleaned up and healed," Narcissa Nodded, and let Bellatrix lead her to the washroom where she cleaned her up and healed her cuts and bruises.

Later that day after Narcissa had fallen asleep on the couch Bellatrix had gone to the kitchen and received a letter delivered by the large tawny owl that was their sister Andromeda's. Who had recently married a muggle, Tonks, Bellatrix couldn't remember his first name but their parents saw him as scum, and had disowned Andromeda shortly after their engagement. A curious Bellatrix opened up the letter it read;

_Dear Bella, and Cissy,_

_You guys are so lucky that you have names that can have nicknames made from,sigh you try making one up using Andromeda.. Oh well I suppose that that's the way it has to be The youngest gets the worst name… oh well at least it doesn't mean daffodil, no offence Cissy. Anyways, that's not why I am writing you, I have some good news that I cannot tell our parents. Im expecting, a little girl. I can't wait to give her a nice easy name to say nothing stupid. Like say Nymphadora or anything, no she'll get a nice name like Gwendolyn. Well I have to go, Oh right, I just wanted to say thank you for the money you sent us as a wedding gift, it is going into the remodelling of the spare room for little baby. If you need anything let us know ._

_Love Andromeda_

Bellatrix smiled, and pulled a piece of paper and a pen ( they were ever so much easier than parchment which just sucked in ink, and quills which had to constantly be dipped in ink, not to mention left feathers all over your hands) and began to write a letter to Andromeda.

_Hello Andy-_

_Well look at that I made you a nickname, mind you its not exactly feminine but its still a nickname. Who really cares if it's androgynous? I was wondering if I could ask you a favor? Narcissa has been having a few… problems with Lucius, her soon to be husband (remember, the one that you escaped?), and I was wondering if she could come stay with you for a while, I know that you two have not always gotten along well, however it is quite important and beneficial to her health if you would let her as it is quite urgent. Please let me know as soon as is possible_

_Love Bella_

"Here you go," Bella said to the owl who had remained as soon as Bellatrix had pulled out the paper and pen to write a response. She put the envelope in the owls pouch and gave it an owl treat. Then as it flew into the horizon Bellatrix went to check on her sister…

Unknowingly opening a can of words for herself, and the remainder of her family...


	2. Chapter 2

Things are not always as they appear

_Disclaimer- Not mine, not in the will, never gonna be mine, never gonna be in the will… Long Live J.K. Rowling ( long enough to finish the series anyways)_

_AN- Alright, so I was asked if this story will show how bella becomes nasty, and yes yes it will. Umm, this chapter should kind of explain how exactly she becomes evil.. And will , oh just read to find out.. Onto chapter 2!_

Chapter 2- 7 Years

It was 2 weeks later, and Bellatrix had finally received a letter back from Andromeda, who had given them the thumbs up. Now came the difficult part, persuading Narcissa.

"Cissy please, I swear it'll help, he won't be able to find you in muggle London, please, Andy said it was alright…"

Narcissa sighed, "Bella, I am only doing this because you are begging me like some common muggle, and if it doesn't work out or I hear any word of Lucius being anywhere near me, or coming here or Rodolphus looking for me through you I am coming back and will not leave again. Do you understand me Bella?" Narcissa asked seriously placing her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Alright Cissy, I promise that if anything happens you will be able to come back here with only a moments notice."

Narcissa smiled and tears started running down her face. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her sister. "It'll be alright now, we're going to figure out how to get you out of this marriage… if it kills me…"

Narcissa broke out of the embrace, "No, this marriage will happen, or he will kill both of us, and Andromeda, and her new baby, and Her husband, so nothing will stop this marriage."

Bellatrix looked at Narcissa and nodded. "Lets get you out of here as soon as possible we don't want Lucius to unravel our plans, we have to pack."

Narcissa nodded, and took her want out of her sleeve, packing almost instantly.

"I'll just floo Andromeda and we'll be on our way."

5 minutes later Narcissa stepped away from the fireplace and motioned for Bellatrix to come over. Bellatrix got off the couch where she had been sitting, and walked over to the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. As the flames turned to a brilliant acid green they took one another's hands and shouted their destination-"Tonks Residence".

30 seconds later they were in a crumpled heap on the impeccably clean hardwood floor of their eldest sister Andromeda's house floor. "Andy, we're here!" Bellatrix shouted out, to be answered by silence. Narcissa got a panicked look in her eyes as she looked around to see the empty room, the door shut. "Bella," she whispered, panic in her eyes.

"I think something has happened to Andromeda."

Bellatrix nodded in agreement, and spotted a hair brush on the floor, Bellatix poked narcissa and pointed her chin.

"Andromeda would do something like this, when we find her we'll get her to explain."

Narcissa giggled, and carrying her things they went to grab hold of the hairbrush. The second they touched it they felt the familiar jerking behind their navels, and were pulled up in a whirlwind of sounds and colors.

They were set down in a lush room, where Andromeda was sitting giggling at them, and the disoriented fashion in which they had arrived.

"Andy!" Bellatrix shouted when she saw her sister, 9 months pregnant due any day.

"Why on earth did you say you had just discovered you were pregnant!" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"So I wouldn't have to hear you react like this constantly." Andromeda giggled.

Narcissa burst out laughing, "So when is the little tyke due?"

"Any day now…" Andromeda began, before her face distorted in pain.

Bellatrix rushed to her side, "What's wrong?"

Andromeda smiled, "Nothing, just a little…. Pain… every couple of 30 minutes…"

Narcissa smiled… "So you're saying, that the few days is… soon.. Like tomorrow soon."

Bellatrix looked confused.

Andromeda chuckled.. "Your right Cissy, very soon."

Bellatrix looked even more confused.

Narcissa Giggled, "Bellatrix, Andy is in labour, sort of, and I'm assuming is glad that we're here now."

Bellatrix gasped… "You should go to the hospital."

"You sound just like Ted," Andromeda said

"Someone taking my name in vain." a new voice said entering the room.

"OF course not Darling… these are my sisters." Andromeda said as a way of introduction.

A few hours later, after dinner and chatting, Andromeda, began to feel nauseas,

"I think, I need to go to the hospital now…"

Everyone suddenly was in a hurry, and in mere minutes they were on their way to St. mungos.

As The Sun rose tiny cries were heard in the maternity ward, as Andromeda and Ted's daughter was born.

"She's so gorgeous Andy, what are you going to call her?" Narcissa softly said holding the baby's hand smiling as the tiny girl clutched her finger, something that shouldn't have been possible for several weeks.

Andromeda smiled and shrugged "I had planned to call her Bronwyn, but I don't think that suits her very well."

Bellatrix chuckled, "She's as small as a little Nymph."

"You're right Bella she does, she's so tiny. Why Don't you call her Nymphadora?" Narcissa asked gently.

"You expect me to be that cruel to her?"

"Andromeda dear, I love the name, and it suits her so well, Nymphadora Tonks."

Andromeda looked up at her husband, who was looking at his wife and tiny daughter with such love in his eyes that she was compelled to listen to him.

"Alright, but if we ever have anymore children I get to name them."

Ted laughed and promised that she could.

Later that Afternoon Andromeda was released from St. Mungos, and was setting Tiny Nymphadora down for a nap, then going for one herself. Ted left moments later, having to go to work, leaving Bellatrix and Narcissa alone sitting in the living room. They were sitting on the brown suede furniture, watching the crackling fire.

"Bellatrix…" Narcissa began saying

"Yes Cissy."

"I have some bad news… or great news.."

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked concerned hearing the worry in her sisters voice.

"Im pregnant," Saying this she looked down at her hands obviously ashamed.

"Oh no, please tell me it isn't Lucius' For your sake…"

Narcissa looked up tears in her eyes. "But it is, and its going to be a boy, Bella, I don't want to marry him.."

Bellatrix pulled her sister into a tight hug "We'll figure something out, I promise."

_**KK that's it, no more for this chapter.. Im tired and pissed kk I got a total of 2 freaking reviews, and the motivation just isn't there at the time of posting this 97 hits, and 2 reviews…. I will not bloody update until I get at least… I don't know 5 reviews, per every 30 people… so if ninety seven people read it I want at least 15 reviews, its bloody depressing when the motivation review fairy just flies over head.. It makes me sad… but oh well… heres what will happen - 5 reviews per 30 I will update in 3 weeks, **_

_**5-10 reviews, two weeks, 10-15 reviews in a week, 15+ reviews, as fast as I possible can.. Sound good alright.. Now thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

Things are not always as they Appear

_Disclaimer- NOT mine… no shit… if it were… or if I was making any money at all from this…… story… or any of my original works… well then quite simply I wouldn't be writing this piece…. Or being broke…. You know how that works… don't you?… at this time 40 some people have read the second chapter…. And I have 2 reviews- please please please puh-lease review._

Chapter 3- As the web is woven.

"Narcissa, c'mon its been months I think that we can go outside now!" Bellatrix yelled up the stairs- trying to persuade Narcissa to come into Diagon Alley with her, but it was proving to be in vain.

"I can't." Narcissa responded, but Bellatrix could hear her puttering around upstairs.

"Why not sister dear?" Bellatrix asked muffling a giggle.

"Because…. Because im fat." Narcissa sounded greatly accomplished at giving that as a reason.

"Your not even showing yet, now get your fa…skinny ass down here."

"Fine, but just remember right now you just about called me fat. I'll be down in but 10 minutes, is that suitable for you your highness?"

"Yes, Cissy dear." replied Bellatrix… she looked around the living room, and shivered. It felt so empty without baby Nymphadora, Ted, and Andromeda around. They were in St. Mungo's childrens floor, because Nymphadora had been changing so rapidly, and no one had a clue.

_Andromeda, Bellatrix and Nymphadora had gone to the park just outside their house Narcissa had been afraid to come with them in case Lucius and his cronies were around. They set Nymphadora on her belly in the grass and sat next to her, then began to talk. When they looked over, about 30 seconds later they had seen that Nymphadora was no longer Nymphadora but more like a little piggy, with a snout and a tail. Andromeda had shrieked and carried Nymphadora home. Nymphadora however had been changing her nose the entire time. However a few weeks later, the last straw had been when Nymphadora had turned into a boy( much to the delight of her father.)_

Bellatrix was snapped back to reality when Narcissa came down the stairs and tapped on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go now?"

Bellatrix nodded.

Fuck it…. Sorry to all of you guys who read this story.. Kk well not that many and thanks to those of you who reviewed, I love you all but the inspiration for this story is just gone…. And its going nowhere… maybe you all should read my other one and review on it… lol sorry bout that.. Princess Nyx


End file.
